chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Parkman
Cameron Braedan Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the third son and eighth child of Jess and Sam Parkman, and the second eldest of quadruplets. He will possess the abilities of Cardiokinesis, Blood Manipulation, Hyperperception, Self-shattering and Natural Camouflage. Appearance Cameron will at first have light brown hair, but it will darken as he ages, until it appears almost black. His eyes will originally be blue, like his brother's, though his will be a lighter shade. However, by the time he's 10, his eyes will have been turned permanently brown on a whim by one of his cousins using chromokinesis. He will have a pale skin tone and will not tan easily. He will tend to dress casually, normally in jeans and T shirts. Abilities Cameron's first ability will be Cardiokinesis. He will be able to manipulate the functions of the heart. He could control heart rate and blood pressure, and will be able to use the ability offensively, killing by stopping the heart. He will be able to use the ability to increase his own cardiac fitness and that of others. He could also inflict and cure all cardiac diseases and conditions. His second ability will be Blood Manipulation, also called Haemokinesis. He will be able to use this ability offensively to kill people either by forcing them to bleed to death, by raising the blood's temperature or by filling the blood with toxins. He will also be able to affect blood pressure and blood flow, altering the amount flowing to different organs and different muscles. This would affect a person's movements, reactions and consciousness. Additionally, he could manipulate blood to heal an injury more quickly or hasten an immune response, and he could force blood to replicate in order to prevent someone from bleeding to death. Also, his ability will make him more aware of blood within other individuals, which could enable him to detect certain injuries, conditions and defects. His third ability will be Hyperperception. Using this ability, Cameron will be able to consciously choose to enhance one of his senses at a time, but his other senses will be effectively sacrificed when this is done. Any of the five senses could be chosen. The choice must be consciously made, and the enhanced sense could then either be consciously dropped, or accidentally lost through lack of concentration. His fourth ability will be Self-shattering. He will be capable of consciously shattering himself, transforming his body into thousands of small indestructable fragments. This form will usually appear a glowing bright orange, and could appear liquid from a distance as the fragments would be so small and so tightly packed together. He will then be protected from all harm. However, he will need to consciously choose to shatter, and will need a few seconds to do so, therefore he could still die if he was taken by surprise quickly enough. He will not be conscious in his shattered state, and will not remember any of it after reforming, which will normally occur automatically once whatever the threat was has passed. His final ability will be Natural Camouflage. Cameron will be able to camouflage himself almost perfectly against any natural background, but will be unable to hide in an urban or synthetic setting. He will be able to camouflage himself as plants, wooden objects and any natural terrain. When he does so, he will be reduced to an outline which people would have to struggle and strain their eyes to see. However, people could still detect him using their other senses, specific equipment and abilities. He will also be able to camouflage just a part of his body if he chooses to do so, and this will happen automatically if he tries to camouflage himself when only a part of him is against a natural material. Family & Relationships *Mother - Jess Parkman *Father - Sam Parkman *Brothers - Neal, Seth and Keagan Parkman *Sisters - Alex, Kaylyn, Michaela, Shauna, Kathie and Finley Parkman History & Future Etymology Cameron is a Gaelic name which means "crooked nose". His middle name, Braedan, means "broad, wide" in English and "salmon" or "son of the salmon" in Gaelic. His surname refers to a park-keeper or park-owner, or someone who works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters